Growing up and Moving on
by Dani3434
Summary: What happened to the Newsies once they were too old to hawk their papes? Here's the rest of the story. Crossover with several other musicals. I'm not sure what this is.


**I'm not sure where this came from, but enjoy!**

**1 Jack**

After the strike, I accepted Pulitzer's offer as an illustrator for the _World._ Even though Pulitzer liked me, or so Katherine told me, he didn't approve of my relationship with Katherine. He wanted her to marry into a rich, wealthy family. Whether for her advantage or his own, I'm not sure. I courted her for a couple of years, then we split up when we realized that no matter how much we beg, Joseph Pulitzer would not bless our marriage. We would've ignored him, but Katherine's mother didn't like the idea of elope so much. So we waited.

We soon figured that we weren't any good on our own, so we had an on-and-off relationship from 1904 to 1915. Those were the worst eleven years of my life. Our relationship was rocky. I never knew when something would come up, causing us to split up for six months or so. In 1906, Pulitzer began looking for suitors for his daughter. He wanted her to get married quick, because we were getting older. I was twenty-four and she was twenty-three. Some of her suitors were fine. They were respectful and kind to Katherine. They understood when she told them that she loved me and was just waiting for her father to give in to the marriage. Some of the suitors were kind at first, until she turned them down. Then they were angry and would go do all sorts of unjustful actions. Then there were some that were downright abusive as soon as her father turned his back. Katherine was hesitant to tell me about these at first, but then I began noticing the bruises and cuts. I asked her about it and she eventually told me the truth.

It was 1915 when I asked Mr. Pulitzer for the fifth time if I could marry Katherine. We were thirty-three and thirty-two. And he finally agreed, though he wasn't too happy about it. The groomsmen were Race, Crutchie, and Davey, with Race as the best man.

We had been married for three years when Katherine told me we were going to have a baby. I was a little over excited. Her name was Annie Kelly and she was born December 12, 1921.

When she was one year old, I was fired. I guess Mr. Pulitzer wanted to prove that Katherine really did need someone with money. So we found a good orphanage nearby which we put our one year old daughter in for the time being. We needed to find a home and a job. It was the hardest decision I ever made.

We moved to a smaller apartment - this one in Queens - and I got another job working for a newspaper. It was 1924 that we were finally settled down. Unfortunately, we couldn't remember the name of Annie's orphanage. It was 1925 when we finally remembered the name. We were on the way to pick her up when we got in an automobile accident. And so we never got to watch her grow up. I still remember everything about her. She used to call us Katherine and Jack rather than Mama and Dada, like a baby is supposed to do.

But sometimes, I can almost see her. With Katherine's red hair and my green eyes. She would be able to sing and dance and would have the biggest heart in New York City. I doubt she remembers the song we used to sing to her, but it would sound beautiful with the angelic voice I bet she has. _The sun will come out tomorrow. _

**2 Race**

I hated New York. I used to stare gloomily off the roof with Jack when we were younger. He would lament about how he wanted to see the country and I would complain about how I wanted to leave this city for another. A better city. A better country, for that matter. So I took over as head Newsie once Jack left us. I was sixteen then and I stayed until I was eighteen. Then I started working several different jobs, trying to raise enough money to get me on a boat from New York to London. I wasn't the only one with dreams of seeing Europe. Crutchie and Specs both were interested in moving to the UK, too. It took four years for the three of us to raise enough money for the cheapest ride to England. We didn't even think about what would happen to us once we got there.

Finding work was hard. We soon realized that most people wouldn't employ us because of our Newsie names, so we started going by our given names, mine being Robert. I learned some new skills over the next two years, skills such as drawing with chalk, cleaning chimneys, and lighting the street lights. It was 1907 when I first met her. I was twenty-three. I was a chimney sweep that day.

I saw her walking towards me. She was dressed mostly in black, so I automatically assumed she was coming from a funeral and offered my condolences. She tilted her head and told me she didn't have the slightest idea what I was talking about.

Yeah, that's one of those embarrassing moments you never forget.

Anyway, she introduced herself as Mary Poppins. She was absolutely incredible. She could do all sorts of magical things. She could fly, she could slide _up _the bannisters, she could even jump into my chalk drawings. I have to admit I had a small crush on her.

She disappeared on the last day of May. I don't know where she went.

It was three years later that I found her again. It was 1910 and I was twenty-six. I was a one man band that day, playing a song when I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was brewing, about to begin.

So the next day I was out drawing when I noticed a shadow fall over my part of the sidewalk. I told the person to stay still and they did. I sketched out their silhouette - I'd know that silhouette anywhere. It was Mary Poppins. And she had the two children from that I ran into earlier with her - Jane and Michael Banks.

For the next couple of weeks with Mary Poppins, the most peculiar things were happening. We, once again, jumped into the chalk drawings, she got Uncle Albert off the ceiling, and we help fix a broken relationship with a father and his two children.

**Other Characters:**

Crutchie went to London with Race and Specs. He became Willy Wonka from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. _This explains why he uses a cane.

Specs went to London with Race and Crutchie. He started studying phonics and figured out that he could pass a poor, homeless girl as a duchess just by teaching them to speak properly. So he became Professor Henry Higgins from _My Fair Lady._

Finch moved to Sweet Apple, Ohio. There he became Harry McAfee from _Bye Bye Birdie._ He got a real job and a nice house. He even got married and had two children. But he turned out kind of grumpy in the end.

Albert stayed in New York. He took over Jacobi's and renamed it Doc's when Jacobi passed away in the 1920's. He became Doc from _West Side Story. _He met Riff and Bernardo and the rest of the Jets and the Sharks.

Elmer moved around several times. His first move was to Gary, Indiana. Finally, he started selling instruments. He took on the name Professor Harold Hill. His final destination was River City, Iowa, where he fell in love.

Davey lived a nice, long life with his wife and three kids. One day, he was called in for jury duty, wear he became known as the ninth juror in _Twelve Angry Men._

**So I don't know where this came from. I wanted to write a short story for every one, but I ran out of time, cuz I wanted to post this before I went on vacation. By the way, I won't be posting from Thursday, June 20th through Saturday, July 6th. Sorry.**

**If there are any other musicals you want me to do this for, let me know! I had a lot of fun writing this and I want to write more!**


End file.
